


Chocolate Dipped Biscotti

by crystalcarrotxmiahamm110



Category: Death Note
Genre: Apples, Fetish, Footjob, M/M, Teens, gay teen sex, males, power puff girls - Freeform, sasuke uchicha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcarrotxmiahamm110/pseuds/crystalcarrotxmiahamm110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when L and Light are alone in the hotel room with nothing but a chocolate biscotti? (LxLight) (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Dipped Biscotti

_Rating: M_

_Word Count: 1,436_

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: TEENS, YAOI, APPLES, GAY TEEN SEX, THE POWERPUFF GIRLS REFERENCE, SASUKE UCHIHA, MALES, CHOCOLATE DIPPED BISCOTTI**

_“Now that I know what I’m without_

_You can’t just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life.”_

“Light-kun, you are the first friend I’ve ever had.” L said, with a hint of seduction. Light peered over under lusty eyelashes and connected his pupils with his shadowy eyed friend.

“So you don’t still think I’m Kira...right Ryuzaki-kun?” Light licked his lips. L looked over at his sexy male friend innocently.

“If I thought you were Kira...would I be doing this?” L slowly raised his right hand to pull down his collar and expose his right nipple. He raised his left hand to his mouth, moistening it. He slowly moved his hand downward, staring right into Light’s eyes as his hand finally touched his pinkish brown nipple.

“R-ryuzaki-kun?” Light gasped in confusion. But he couldn’t hide his sudden arousal.

If I were Kira, what would I do in this situation? Kira would surely see through this plan of seduction. But an ordinary human, well..

Suddenly they were interrupted when Watari came into the room

“Excuse me sir, your chocolate dipped biscotti is ready.”

But little did they know that Watari had added his own special ingrediant to the concoction… Chemical X!!!!!

Light was blushing furiously at the interruption, but L seemed unphased.

“Thanks Watari-” He didn’t even try to hide his boner, because  Watari knew. L always asks for Chocolate dipped Biscotti for his first dates. Chemical X was the special edition to any good time ;) (A/N: Don’t actually poison people guys!!! Chemical X is dangerous!!!!!!!!!)

“Ryuzaki-kun, are you going to finish all of that Biscotti?” Light said with a pur, his hand slowly feeling L’s thigh.

And that’s when Sasuke-Kun walked in. He had just finished having a big fight with Naruto-Chan and he was looking for a fun (A/N: and sexy ;)) way to blow off some steam.

Sadly, Sasuke-kun (A/N is a huge FAG LOL) only stayed for a second before receiving a saucy call from Orochimaru, and rushed out to help his dark master.

L and Light were glad to return to their original business.

“Bro… we are teens” L sensually told light, “Why not have a little teen fun? ;)”

“There’s a 78% chance Kira is a teen…” L told Light said cautiously.

“Would a teen have a dick as big as mine” Light whipped out his (A/N: big) thing.

“Well maybe… but a teen with a dick as big as yours could never be Kira… if he proved he was gay by sucking my dick.”

L gave Light a calculated glance. He winked, flawlessly. Ryuk shivered in the corner, anticipating gay teen sex (A/N: YAOI WARNING!!) like a juicy red apple, only gayer, and with a lot more dicks, but remaining otherwise irrelevant. (A/N: VOYEURISM WARNING!!!!!!!)

Without warning, L knelt on the ground and removed Light’s shoes and socks (A/N: FOOT FETISH WARNING), rubbing each toe delicately as he did. He cared for each toe as if they were each a little cock, and as though he could give Light the biggest foot boner of all time. L shivered coyly, and let out a little noise, comparable to a cat being scraped with a fork on the back.

“I’m sorry, Light, but I didn’t bring a rag with me…. I guess I’ll have to find some other way to clean them…”

As most of you know, washing someone’s feet can be really tricky, especially if you forget a rag. L was in a real pickle. His prefered method of washing feet included a lovely pink washcloth he’d carried with him since his time at Wammy’s house. It was so soft, and always smelled of strawberries. Sometimes he’d gather all his apprentices around, fill up a tub with his favorite bath bomb (A/N: MATTxMELLOWxNEARxL BATHTIME XD), and just wash their feet all night long. But without his trusty rag L was powerless. He was totally at a loss for what he could do.

“Maybe you could use your mouth?” Light suggested nonchalantly, suppressing a wicked, Kira-esque grin. His hair and parts of his character design flashed red with pure swag, and L almost didn’t notice that he himself flashed blue.

“Whatever you say, my only friend” L gazed longingly into Light’s sometimes red, sometimes brown orbs.

Ever since they’d become each other’s only friends he’d thought of nothing but Light. Touching light. Smelling light. Tasting light. And now he was finally ready to take the next big step in a relationship, giving his best friend a friendly friend footbath.

“Didn’t you make friends with Misa too? Like I swear we had a three way friendship circle and we held hands and jumped up and down. You made a big deal, as I recall.”

“Friendships between men are stronger, everyone knows that; I saw it on the internet (A/N men.com (A/N: grappling the straight guy)). Women just don’t understand the importance of proper foot hygiene.” L replied.

Moving up from his feet, L caught Light’s c*ck in his hand”

“We’re not there yet L. get back onto my feet you faggot (A/N: i know im not gay but i feel like its okay for me to say faggot  (A/N I feel like it’s what the character would really say in this situation)).” Light said as he purred in lust filled content as he stared into L’s grey orbs.

“Of course, Kira-I mean Light-kun”. (A/N: OH NOES D:)

“Oh, so that’s it” Light laughed. “You still think I’m Kira, huh. Well, if I were Kira, would i do…..this”

Light pushed L’s head, thrusting it onto his c*ck (A/N: the word there is actually supposed to be “cock” but I know that kids sometimes read this site and I don’t want them to learn bad language from me!). L groaned, loudly, kind of like the sound of a washing machine I think? This was the first cock he’d ever sucked (A/N: as far as he told light anyway!!! XD) and he was loving every minute of it.

“Mmmmmmmmmm,” L slurped, “there is actually still a 99% chance that you are Kira.” He moaned wantonly while choking on Lights suspiciously large member. “I’d always suspected that this is exactly what Kira’s cock would taste like”

Ryuk, still oddly in the room, chuckled to himself. “These fucking fags” he said, munching on an apple and sipping a Monster Energy™. He took a sip from the Monster Energy™ and felt the smooth power of Taurine, Ginseng, and 12 essential vitamins flow through his veins, straight to his secret, pulsing area (A/N: his cock ;)).

L’s hair was mussed and Kingdom Hearts character spikey (A/N like roxas but not blond), his head bobbing up and down. (A/N: I’m only 13 ok and a virgin I had to google porn to know this sorry if its inaccurate)

Light sighed in pleasure. “I guess murder isn’t my only sin” he murmured

The church bells tolled in the background, as did Hozier’s Take Me to Church. (A/N: symbolism)

“Excuse me, did you just confess to being a murdering Kira?”

L never dreamt it would be this easy. In that instant Light knew, if he was going to make it through this, he’d have to fuck L so good he’d forget all about Light being Kira.

“Did I? Tell me, if I did, would you still want to taste THEESSSSEEE???” Light pulled his balls out of L’s mouth with a satisfying popping noise. He lifted his no-no bags and placed them firmly on top of L’s nose.

“No… Impossible. How did you know that testicles are my greatest weakness?” He squirmed with delight at the smooth feeling of those glorious orbs on his skin. All thoughts of Kira, murders, and investigations left his head immediately.

“Simple, L. I could tell instantly from the moment I saw your backhand in our tennis match that you were totally all about the wonderwhams (A/N: booboo sacks (A/N: testicles)). From there, the only logical conclusion was that you desired more than anything to feel them on the bridge of your nasal passages.”

 

/'''\ (Ⓘ.Ⓘ) /'''\/'''\ (Ⓘ.Ⓘ) /'''\/'''\ (Ⓘ.Ⓘ) /'''\/'''\ (Ⓘ.Ⓘ) /'''\

Daisy C. (A/N: not her real name!!!!)  woke up from her strangest sex dream ever, breathing heavily and sweating. “Who were any of those people and why am I dreaming about them?? I don’t even watch anime!!!!”

Daisy knew she would have to pray extra hard tonight, to wipe the deliciously sinful thoughts from her teen mind.

_** FIN ** _

**A/N: O̲ppa̲ (っ-̶●̃益●̶̃)っ ,︵‿ S̲t̲yl̲e̲ hey guys lol!!1 this was my first fic pls review!!1 hope it wasnt over pg12 ;;;)))) jk lolz! yaoi is my anti-drug follow 4 more sick miahamm110/crystalcarrot collabs! <3 bro we are teens**

(A/Nx2 hahahaha hey guys if you want to request your **_very own fanfic_** just toss us a show/book/movie/whatever u want and regardless of whether or not we've seen it we will write a bomb ass fic!!!! comment your request or email us at rennobeinna@gmail.com (we'll really do it))

(A/Nx3 NO SUPERWHOLOCK OR HOMESTUCK)


End file.
